ncisfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Lauren Holly
Lauren Holly est une actrice américaine connue pour son rôle dans NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales du directeur Jennifer Shepard. Biographie Née le 28 octobre 1963 à Bristol de Michael Ann, une historienne d'art et professeur d'université et de Grant Holly, un professeur de littérature. Elle a grandi à New-York et sort diplômée de la Geneva High School en 1981. En 1983, elle est diplômée de l'université de Sarah Lawrence College. Elle commence sa carrière d'actrice à 20 ans en apparaissant dans Hill Street Blues. Par la suite, elle obtiendra un rôle dans le soap opera All My Children pour trois saisons. Son premier rôle notable au cinéma sera pour le film Dumb and Dumber où elle partage l'affiche avec Jim Carrey. En 1999, elle obtient le rôle du Dr. Jeremy Hanlon dans la dernière saison de la La vie à tout prix. Suite à l'arrêt de la série, elle enchaîne des petits rôles avant de retrouver le succès en intégrant le casting de NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales en 2005. Elle restera 3 ans au sein de la série avant de la quitter. Vie personnelle *Son premier mari fut Danny Quinn. Ils sont restés mariés pendant 2 ans. (1991 à 1993) *Elle fut mariée pendant un an à l'acteur Jim Carrey. (1996 à 1997) *Son troisième mari est Francis Greco qu'elle a épousé en 2001. Ils ont trois enfants. Filmographie majeur Cinéma *1985 : Seven Minutes in Heaven '': Lisa *1986 : ''Le mal par le mal '': Nikki *1990 : ''Ford Fairlane '': Jazz *1993 : ''Dragon, l'histoire de Bruce Lee '': Linda Lee *1994 : ''Dumb and Dumber : Mary Swanson *1995 : Sabrina : Elizabeth Tyson *1996 : **''Beautiful Girls'' : Darian Smalls **''Touche pas à mon periscope'' : Lieutenant Emily Lake *1997 : **''Turbulences à 30000 pieds : Teri Halloran **''A Smile Like Yours '': Jennifer Robertson *1998 : ''Quitte ou double : Claudia *1999 : **''Entropy : Claire **''L'enfer du dimanche ''Cindy Rooney *2000 : **''The Last Producer '': Frances Chadway **''Ce que veulent les femmes : Gigi *2002 : **''La guérison du coeur : Amber Connors **''Traque à San Francisco '': Buckley Clarke *2004 : ''Entre les mains de l'ennemi '': Mme Rachel Travers *2005 : **''The Pleasure Drivers '': Daphne **''Down and Derby '': Kim Davis **''The Godfather of Green Bay '': Molly *2006 : **''Fatwa '': Maggie Davidson **''Raising Flagg '': Rachel Purdy *2008 : ''Chasing 3000 '': Marilyn *2009 : **''The Perfect Age of Rock 'n'Roll '': Liza Genson **''Before you said I do '': Mary Brown Séries et téléfilms *1984 : ''Hill Street Blues '': Carla Walicki *1986 à 1989 : ''La force du destin '': Julie Rand Chandler *1990 : ''Mes deux papas : Allison Novack *1992 à 1996 : Un drôle de shérif : Maxine Stewart *1999 à 2000 : Chicago Hope '': Dr. Jeremy Hanlon *2002 : **''Providence '': Darla Rosario **''Santa, Jr. '': Susan Flynn *2003 : ''Les Experts : Miami '': Hayley Wilson *2004 : ''Sur la piste de mon mari '': Jodie Colter *2005 : ''Médium : Frances Fisher *2005 à 2009 :'' NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales : Directrice Jennifer Shepard *2009 : ''Leverage : Tobey Earnshaw *2010 : **''Flashpoint : Jill Hastings **''Rookie Blue : Commandant Elaine Peck **''Miracle à Manhattan'' : Lindy Lowe **''Covert Affairs : Madeline Jarvis *2011 : ''Lost girl : Sadie *2012 : Trafic de femmes : Suzanne Hollingsworth *2013 : Motive : Dr Betty Rodgers *2018 : Un soupçon de magie - Melanie Anderson *2019 : Designated Survivor - Lynn Harper Anecdotes *Elle était cheerleader au lycée. *Elle connaît Mark Harmon et Rocky Carroll depuis l'an 2000. Elle les a rencontrés sur le tournage de La vie à tout prix. *Elle est devenue une citoyenne canadienne en 2008. *Elle mesure 1,65m. *Elle est amie avec l'actrice Holly Marie Combs qu'elle a rencontré sur le tournage de la série Un drôle de shérif. Galerie photos Lauren 1.jpg|Avec Pauley aux Emmy Award (2005) Lauren Holly 2.jpg Lauren 3.jpg|"For Your Consideration" (2006) Lauren 4.jpg|"For Your Consideration" (2006) Lauren 5.jpg|"For Your Consideration" (2006) Catégorie:NCIS: Enquêtes spéciales Catégorie:Casting